bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Wukong
, Teacher |affiliation= Twelve Zodiac Warriors |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= |voice= }} Appearance Personality History Abilities Quirk Kinetic Mind: Akame’s quirk provides her with a computer-like conscious gifting her with various abilities that greatly enhance her mental and physical capabilities. In part, because Akame’s conscious is akin to that of a computer, she is quite easily able to access and manipulate her brain in a way that most people can’t, partly attributed to the fact that her conscious itself is an instrument that she is now able to use effectively, just as a person can utilize that of a desktop computer, laptop, or smartphone. Perhaps the most basic power that Akame has demonstrated from her quirk is the ability to convert information into data that she can then store in the infinite cloud of space that exist within her mind, giving her an infinite-brain capacity that makes it difficult for Akame to be incapable of remembering anything that she sees. While most individuals’ minds are bound by a physical object, that being their brains, Akame’s actual brain has no part in her collective conscious, and is simply seen as a conduct, or channel, for her conscious to be connected to the physical realm, and to her body. Whereas others are forced to reread text to memorize it, or to pay attention to something entirely to remember the details, simply seeing it for Akame is enough for her to record it into her mindscape and to access it later. However, while her ability to record details and memorize them are impressive, what is truly beneficial is her ability to recall the things that she has seen, heard, etc., with extreme precision in almost instantaneous spans of time. Something that she has experienced decades ago can be recalled immediately as if it had just occurred, allowing Akame to not only store information, but to apply it even in the heat of battle. This is attributed to Akame’s computer-like perception, providing her the analytical skills and processing speed of a supercomputer which allows her to view and respond to the world hundreds, if not thousands of times faster than even the best of heroes, as, just like a computer, Akame can think threw millions of instructions per second. The world around Akame moves extremely slow, as if she is stuck in a stasis of endless time of a world desperately trying to catch up. Using this incredible perception, Akame can analyze everything about an object, or opponent, to make predictions about anything that, when combined with her ability to make extremely accurate calculations due to her computer psyche, coupled with her ability to cycle through thousands of predictions within seconds and pick the best one, Akame’s predictions are often correct, allowing her accurately respond to situations even before they evolve due to having knowledge of the likelihood of them occurring. In battle, Akame can predict her opponent’s next course of action by observing the slightest movement in their muscles, evaluating information from their past to determine patterns of attack they may have, and a variety of other things that collectively allow her to somewhat predict the future through probability and series of calculations that would otherwise be impossible to act upon without her ability to process information at the speeds she does. Trivia *The character is Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan drawn by various artist; I would like to give credit to these respective artist for their work! Category:Twelve Zodiac Warriors